redqueenfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Maven Calore/@comment-27.42.109.236-20180724083326
Really, Maven never deserve Mare. She has "the eyes for others" and she said that she will never chose a monster when she has the god, so even if she did loved Maven, she loves Cal more. The most unfortuatly thing Maven had suffered was fallen in love with Mare. He keeps protecting Mare from others such as his uncle, his mother and the Piedmont princes, he forgets to not turn his back to Mare and she killed him. If he never ever even loved her he would have no pain and wouldn't fall so many times trying to get Mare back even though he's cunning. He got questioned for not killing Mare and his kingdom got apart because he was trying so hard to keep Mare safe that he married Iris for it. Not to mention that Iris betrayed him later. "Love blinds," and Maven, someone who had never been loved only by his evil wicked mother. He searched for love like a puppy sniffing the ground and he never saw the sword until it separates his head from his body. He never deserve anything like that, he was evil, yes, but he was lonely. His yearn for love had made him blind, and no one is born a monster. I still love Maven, because he's the one unloved(Using the words in A Song of Ice and Fire ;P). Everyone despise him in the books thinking that he's weak, wicked, a monster and so on. But everyone can be monsters, Mare said so herself. Cal could be, too. He never had any pantiece and wouldn't look for any Newblood Whispers because he wants the throne so much that he could slap away his love for Mare, and Maven. He loved Maven, too. But he never understand Maven, because he had never been in the shadows, he never knew the feeling. He feeled awkward when he was running with the Guard but he never understand Maven's awkward when he stand with his mother and watches his father and brother, together and enjoying the presence of each other. Maven's love for his brother had been cut up, but he was still trying to love him, trying to find things that were gone, trying to find the feeling that he thought he will understood. The feeling of being loved and loving back. But he never found it, even with him mother, or with Mare. The only one that I asumed he had feeled was his love for Thomas and that Thomas had loved him too. He tried to find that feeling in Mare, only to be pushed away, and to watch his brother, who had always gotten what he wanted, takes that away too. This is the real reason I feel the pull to Maven, because when you're listening to his story you always have the urge to protect him, take his burden and keep him safe. And another reason that I'm crying after reading War Storm because Maven died unloved, unmourned, and forgotten. The only person that he truly wanted, the only thing that he ever wanted, never even want to look at him, to say goodbye. He died with him wish unfulled So Mare ruined Maven's life just as Maven ruined hers, they both have blood on their hands. Maven is alike Mare(and Mare alike Maven) in a lot of ways. Just as Maven said:"we're equal" Mare taked more things from Maven than Maven from her. And just because they are alike, that means they will never get along well. Maven can't be safe with another Maven. He need someone that will really care for him, know him, and love him. And I, as one of the Maven lovers, hope he will get his wish in whatever afterlife he had gone into. ^^